Inevitável
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Pode-se fugir do que aconteceu. Mas não se pode evitar o porvir.


**N/A:** Apresento-lhes à mente de alguém. Não é difícil descobrir quem está narrando a história. Feito em primeira pessoa (outra vez algo estranho na maioria dos meus textos). Idéia surgiu absolutamente do nada.  
**Atenção:** Death-fic. 

Dedicado à **Paty** (Maho), que foi a beta-reader para este fic. E porque ela adora a pessoa que narra a história. :D Espero que tenha gostado, ne?

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz não me pertence.

* * *

  
**Inevitável**

**

* * *

**

Eu vivo do futuro. Uma das únicas coisas que são inevitáveis na vida de qualquer pessoa.  
O passado pode ser esquecido... O presente não dura tempo suficiente para que possa ser registrado como tal. No momento seguinte, já virou história. Está enterrado.  
Pode-se fugir do que aconteceu. Mas não se pode evitar o porvir.

Não posso dizer que sofri por possuir clarividência. Não fui tido como controlado pelo demônio; não tive tragédias na minha família; não fui hostilizado; não fui abandonado.  
Quem abandonou os outros fui eu.  
Fui criado em Seattle, Estados Unidos. Os meus poderes começaram a se manifestar ainda na minha infância, mas quase sempre em forma de sonhos, que aos poucos começaram a se transformar em premonições.  
Ainda lembro com perfeição do dia que eu estava do lado de fora de casa, vendo a churrasqueira que meu pai havia comprado ser montada. De repente, tudo explodiu. Eu vi coisas caindo do céu, pedaços de material desconhecido em brasa. Quando reabri os olhos, meus pais olhavam preocupados para mim. Esse é o registro da minha primeira visão sem ser em formato de sonho.  
Minha mãe quis me levar ao médico, mas insisti que estava tudo bem. A churrasqueira foi instalada sem problemas, e na terça-feira da semana seguinte, dia 28 de janeiro, nós a estreamos.  
De noite na televisão, o presidente Ronald Reagan comunicava a explosão da nave espacial Challenger, ocorrida no espaço.  
Um sorriso mórbido se abriu no meu rosto. Eu havia previsto aquilo.

Existem poucas coisas que podem surpreender uma pessoa como eu. Uma delas foi o surgimento de uma organização na minha vida: Rosenkreuz.  
Nunca fui inocente o bastante para acreditar que seria eu o único caso de manifestação de poderes paranormais na Terra. Apenas não imaginava que existissem tantos. E que houvesse um lugar onde se aperfeiçoavam.  
Parecia algo saído de um desenho animado. Era demais para eu acreditar. E realmente teria ignorado os convites da instituição para ingressar na mesma se não houvessem mandado até mim um telepata.  
A idéia de ter cada um dos meus pensamentos desvendados por alguém instantaneamente foi uma experiência transtornante. Nada sobre mim estava salvo.  
Com a fachada de um empresário de uma multi-nacional, eu deixei meus pais para trás nos Estados Unidos. Sem um olhar para trás, por mais insensível que isso possa parecer.  
Eu já sabia que tudo aconteceria desse jeito.

Nunca acredite em propagandas. Era uma das frases preferidas do meu pai, quando passavam aqueles anúncios de ferramentas fantásticas na televisão. Talvez eu devesse ter ouvido esse conselho.  
Se eu achava que Rosenkreuz era um lugar para estudar e controlar meus poderes, eu estava redondamente enganado. Ironia das ironias, não vi isso acontecendo no meu próprio futuro.  
É inegável que meus poderes foram ampliados e que eu assumi um certo controle sobre eles. Se antes as visões eram aleatórias e sobre assuntos que às vezes eu não tinha conhecimento, agora elas aconteciam em momentos mais oportunos e me eram mais úteis.  
Mas a que custo? No fundo, eu sabia que não éramos treinados para o nosso próprio proveito. E sim para o deles.  
Coisa que se provou correta mais tarde, mesmo sem o auxílio de qualquer visão. Ingênuo aquele que acredita que favores são feitos sem que alguma coisa não seja pedida em troca.  
E inacreditavelmente, existe um bom número dessas pessoas. Mais espantosamente ainda, elas estão vivas.

Anos após diferentes tipos de treinamento, eu fui designado para o Japão. Não entendi direito porque o país do sol nascente, mas nunca se questionam ordens de superiores. Principalmente ali dentro, onde pensamentos são rapidamente expostos.  
Comigo, outras 3 pessoas que conhecera dentro da Rosenkreuz: Schuldig, Farfarello e Nagi. Pessoas que agora eu desejo não ter conhecido, por certos motivos.  
"Schwarz". Escuridão. Esse foi o nome com o qual fomos presenteados, além de codenomes bastante sugestivos. "Oracle" para mim. Porque afinal, o oráculo é aquele que tudo vê e a quem todos seguem. Essas eram as minhas funções dentro do Schwarz.  
Sob minhas ordens, todos fingiram trabalhar para o bem do Estet. Até chegar a hora de derrubá-los. Os fins justificam os meios, não é o que dizem? Engraçado como isso muda sob a ótica de uma pessoa precognitiva.

O fato é que por mais que se mudem os meios, o final será sempre o mesmo. Ver o futuro não significa que você pode alterá-lo. Significa que você apenas terá tempo de preparar-se para o que está por vir.  
Os planos para a derrubada das três grandes peças do Estet acabaram com as conseqüências desastrosas que eu havia previsto. O que eu não imaginava é que Nagi passaria a proteger um antigo inimigo. Possuir clarividência nem sempre é garantia da falta de surpresas.  
...Mas ter esse dom é a certeza de perder a sua humanidade.

Acredito que é impossível ser humano sendo precognitivo. Todos têm seus mecanismos de defesa, jeitos para controlar as dificuldades nas suas vidas e poder seguir em frente. O caminho que eu escolhi foi a frieza da indiferença.  
Só eu sei quantas vezes ouvi reclamações e até mesmo palavrões de Schuldig por meu comportamento "distante", como ele colocava. Como se os outros não me importassem. A verdade... É que eu nunca quis que as pessoas se aproximassem demais de mim depois de uma visão.  
Ela aconteceu somente uma vez na minha vida, mas foi a mais clara de todas. Durante os treinamentos, na Rosenkreuz. Foi a visão da minha morte.  
Não existe tormento maior do que continuar a viver sabendo como se vai morrer. Não há como se manter humano. Porque justamente uma das dádivas que os homens receberam foi a total ignorância do que está para acontecer.  
A mim isso foi negado.

Ver o futuro não indica que você poderá mudá-lo. Na verdade, mesmo que você tente fazer algo a respeito disso, você acabará por encontrar-se executando as mesmas ações que previra, mesmo que lute contra elas.  
E foi assim que eu cheguei ao fim da minha vida. Por vezes amaldiçoando meu dom; por outras santificando-o.  
Por um lado estou satisfeito em ver que Nagi separou-se de nós, assim como Farfarello. Não gostaria que eles estivessem por perto quando a hora estivesse para chegar.  
Infelizmente, Schuldig se manteve ao meu lado. Até o fim. E sei que ele se manterá por algum tempo... Eu já tive visões do que irá acontecer depois da minha morte. Uma coisa bem estranha. Mas como sempre, não de todo inesperada.

Era um dia calmo de outono. Examente como eu havia previsto.  
Schuldig e eu estávamos andando pelas ruas de Tokyo. Saí de casa porque sabia que não teria paz se não acompanhasse meu antigo colega de Schwarz a um shopping, onde ele vira um casaco que descrevera mil vezes e morreria se não comprasse.  
Suspirei. A sempre presente ironia da minha vida.  
Olhando ao redor, comecei a ver as cenas para as quais me havia preperado para presenciar: o cachorro que disparava na frente do dono, duas adolescentes que conversavam sobre as provas na escola, um senhor de meia-idade lendo um jornal calmamente, sentado em um banco. Dobramos a esquina.  
Ouvimos disparos. Um sorriso gelado se formou no meu rosto, enquanto Schuldig falava alguma besteira sobre ladrões amadores. Ele tomou meu sorriso como uma resposta à sua brincadeira. Não era.  
Segundos depois, eu parei de andar, levando a mão esquerda na altura do meu coração. Os olhos turquesa de Schuldig se arregalaram.

A última cena clara que tenho na minha mente é o teto branco da ambulância, confundido com o laranja do cabelo de Schuldig. Senti alguma coisa molhada na minha testa. Lágrimas.  
Fazendo um pouco de esforço para olhar para cima, fixei o olhar no rosto desconsolado do meu antigo colega de assassinatos. Murmurei algumas palavras que eu saberia que surtiriam efeito.  
Em uma fração de segundo, os lábios de Schuldig curvaram-se em um sorriso, enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. As lágrimas ainda continuavam no seu rosto.  
Quatro minutos depois, o monitor que indicava as batidas do meu coração começou a emitir um sinal initerrupto, em um tom quase irritante.  
Eu morri a caminho do hospital.

Eu sempre soube que minha morte seria inevitável. Mais que isso, ela seria comum. Para me lembrar, talvez, que mesmo possuindo um dom, eu continuava sendo um mero humano.  
Paradoxo é a palavra correta para descrever o meu fim.  
Quanto a Schuldig, as palavras que eu lhe disse...

"Nos encontraremos novamente."

...Realmente se provaram corretas.

**FIM  
****  
**

* * *

**  
N/A²:** Bom, para quem não conseguiu descobrir, esta fic foi narrada pelo Brad Crawford, líder do Schwarz. Eu decidi escrever essa fic porque notei que há muito pouco sobre eles em português - Weiß é um anime extremamente rico em personagens e seus conflitos, e decidi trabalhar um pouquinho do Schwarz. Espero não ter ficado OOC demais. 

Arigatou pela atenção,  
Mari-chan.


End file.
